


you're mine to break

by dylovan



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, disgusting, do not read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylovan/pseuds/dylovan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do want it, I know you do," Magnus said. He played with a strand of Toki's hair. "You know, nobody's going to love you with an attitude like that," he continued, more quietly. "I'm doing you a favor. You're broken, I don't need you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're mine to break

"Stops it," Toki whined quietly as he edged away from Magnus in the back seat of the Volvo.

"What do you mean, stop it?" Magnus said. 

"I don'ts know! Takes your hands off me, please—" 

"You said you wanted this," Magnus murmured. He slid his hands up under Toki's soft blue T-shirt and traced his fingers over the defined lines of muscle, savoring him. 

Toki pushed Magnus away. "I changed my minds, I'ms not ready." His hands crawled toward the door handle. Magnus caught both Toki's wrists and held them down. Toki struggled, but couldn't free himself; maybe he didn't want to free himself. 

"If you leave I'm going to kill myself," Magnus breathed. "I'm not kidding."

"Don't says that!"

"I will blow my own fucking brains out, Toki." Magnus kept holding Toki's wrists down with one hand while he gently traced the boy's jawline with the other. "I have a gun in the glove box and I'll kill myself without you." His voice was desperate in the quiet, yet oddly calm. 

"Stop!" Toki was crying now. "Fines. You cans kiss me." Magnus pressed his lips against Toki's. Toki tried his best to stop crying. Things were going to be fine, Toki told himself—until he felt fingers fumbling with his belt. "No, don't..."

"You're so fucking ungrateful!" Magnus yelled. "I do everything for you. I drive you everywhere, I buy you your stupid video games and shit, and you can't repay me. That's pretty fucking selfish."

"I don'ts wants to pays like this," Toki said, his eyes wide and body stiff. 

"You do want it, I know you do," Magnus said. He played with a strand of Toki's hair. "You know, nobody's going to love you with an attitude like that," he continued, more quietly. "I'm doing you a favor. You're broken, I don't need you."

"You said you were my friends!"

"I never said that." Magnus brushed Toki's hair back from his face. "Is that what you think?"

"I thought you weres..."

"You know how bad your memory is."

Toki bit his lip. Had he imagined that? It seemed like just yesterday everything had been fine and he hadn't had to worry about having another guy's filthy hands all over his body and his breath on his neck. 

He was quiet as he felt Magnus' fingers trail down his thigh, but he didn't stay that way long. He felt the other man's warm grip on his cock through his jeans. "No!"

"You're just confused because you want it," Magnus said, his voice dark and husky.

"I don'ts! Can'ts we just talks..."

"You talk too much already. Just quit whining, you know you want it."

"I don'ts..."

"I'll make you want it, then." Magnus kissed Toki again, ravaging his lips, tasting salt tears on his skin. "I'll fuck you until you love it."

"No," Toki said. His eyes were screwed tightly shut. 

"I will," Magnus whispered. "What, don't you like that, the thought of me fucking you? Well, you'd better learn to like it." He chuckled. "You look so pretty like this, you know? Crying and all. It's sexy." Toki tried to cover his face, cover everything, but Magnus shoved him back again, and he didn't dare protest. "Just quit resisting." Magnus sank his teeth into Toki's neck. "You're so fucking uptight."

"I don'ts wants this!" Toki repeated.

Magnus slapped him across the face. "Just shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear anything out of that mouth unless it's begging for more. You're so whiny." Toki was quiet now; he was determined not to show his emotions, his pain and disgust and confusion. "There's nothing you can do about this, so just deal with it..."

Magnus managed to pull Toki's jeans down, and his own cargo pants. He found a packet of lube, ripped it open and coated his already-hard, aching dick. Then he reached out, pushing Toki's limp legs up and out of the way, and slid his fingers gently down the cleft of the boy's ass, over the tightly puckered hole, before sliding one finger inside of him, gritting his teeth as he felt the heat of muscles spasming against the intrusion and heard Toki's breath catch. His fingers stroked the velvety slickness and he pondered the fact that Toki had clearly done this before. He was far too relaxed for this to be his first time. He knew what was going on. Magnus thought about the slut playing with himself in his bedroom, fucking himself with spit-wet fingers while shamelessly jerking himself off...Fuck, he was hard, and Toki had the beginning of an erection too.

He removed his fingers and ground his cock up against Toki's entrance before pushing in and sheathing himself in one motion. Toki cried out in pain and Magnus gasped. 

There was something so beautiful about defiling something this innocent and pure. Toki looked pained, but more than that; he looked degraded, like he knew in his heart that he was being raped and he was going to enjoy it. 

"You look beautiful," Magnus said. He smiled, then bit his lip as he thrust into Toki, doing his best to hit the boy's prostate. 

"I hates you," Toki choked out. 

" I know you want this just as much as I do." He pushed into Toki again and watched him shudder; again, and he elicited a small moan. "That's right, you whore..."

"I'ms not your whore, Magnus. Fucks you!"

"No, fuck _you_." Magnus laughed at his own joke. He impaled Toki again and again against the unforgiving hardness of the back seat and every time Toki fought back the urge to moan. "Toki, I know you've done this before. I know you like it. Just stop being such a little prude." He couldn't help but smack Toki's face again, making him flush pink. 

Toki twitched and his back arched as he struggled to keep from touching himself. Magnus' cock hammered roughly against his G-spot; he had to bite down on his own hand. "I can'ts! I can'ts, this ams so wrong, you're fuckings...depraved..." His hips thrust forward to meet Magnus. "You don'ts gots no fucking respects."

"I respect you more than you do," Magnus said. "I'm giving you what you want. You just don't want to admit what a slut you are."

"I told you! I'ms not your slut!" 

Abruptly, Magnus stopped moving. Toki's eyes opened. He stared at the older man. 

"I want you to say you're my slut," Magnus said. "I'm not going to start again until you say it."

"Goods!"

"Okay," Magnus said. "I don't know what you're going to do, though. You won't be able to come since you're not allowed to touch yourself. It'll be like torture." He smirked and ran his fingers through Toki's hair. Toki leaned into the touch, craving it. "I won't fuck you. I know you want it, you need release, you're just too proud to beg." Toki's hand wandered toward his own cock. Magnus slapped him again and pinned his arms down. Toki whined and thrust up into air. "You need to come. This is like torture, isn't it? You're desperate for my cock and you can't have it—"

"Fine!" Toki wailed. "Fine, I'ms your slut! Now fuck me now!"

"No, it's too late," Magnus said. Toki gasped and struggled. "I need you to say more now."

"I'll say whatevers you wants, just fuck me!"

"Say...say you're my toy."

Toki's eyes were squeezed shut again. He was burning with embarrassment. "I'ms your toy..."

"And you're my slave."

"I'ms your slave."

"Mmh," Magnus said, rubbing his own cock up against Toki's soft, pale thigh, "more enthusiasm."

"I'ms your slave," Toki whimpered, desperate and needy. Tears were still drying on his cheeks. "Just please fuck me. I'm goings to die if you don'ts fuck me, I need it so bads, please—"

He was interrupted by Magnus pushing him down and fucking him hard. Now he let go of his reservations, squirming and gasping under Magnus, moaning loudly when he hit the right places. He'd had a complete 180 degree turn from earlier. Now he was begging to be fucked harder, and Magnus' name was on his every breath.

"It feels so fuckings good!" Toki cried. He tried to touch himself yet again, but Magnus overpowered him and kept him down, slapping him again to teach him a lesson. Toki twitched with the sting of it, but didn't seem to mind. "I loves it, I loves it when you fuck me, you were right..."

"Told you," Magnus said. "I told you, I know best."

"Yeah, you do," Toki gasped. He moaned at the feeling again. "I'm gonna comes..."

"Not until I say."

"Please!" Toki begged. "Please please lets me comes."

"Mm, I might not let you. You were being stubborn."

"I needs it!"

"You're a naughty boy."

"I know, Magnus. Please bes nice to me..."

"Well, alright, I guess I'll be nice."

"Yes..."

Magnus wrapped his hand around Toki's glistening, dripping-wet cock and started stroking it in time with his own thrusts, circling his fingers about the tip, rubbing over the sensitive slit and making Toki buck and cry out. "Come for me, Toki, I need you to come."

"Magnus! Fuck!" A long string of Norwegian swears erupted from Toki's mouth as he came, his seed spilling out over Magnus' hand and his own belly. He nearly screamed with pleasure as Magnus fucked him and coaxed out every last drop of his seed.

Magnus didn't stop, but he did pause for a brief moment to make Toki turn over so he could take him from behind. He continued fondling Toki's cock. The Norwegian moaned in agony. "Stop it, it feels too fuckings goods..." He was so sensitive from just coming that he could have barely taken even a faint touch, and Magnus' brutal assault had him actually in tears from the overload. "Stop!" 

Of course, Magnus still didn't stop. He could have an amazing amount of self-control, and he was holding back his own orgasm quite well. He wasn't done having fun with Toki, who was still making those incredibly sexy whimpering sounds. "How's that feel?"

"So fuckings good, I can'ts...I can'ts even think..." Toki's whole body shivered and he let out a desperate cry. "Fuck! Oh...it's like I'ms fuckings addictsed to your cock or something."

"That's what I want."

Toki's body was trying to withdraw, but he said "Keeps fuckings me. I wants you to come in me...wait, I wants you to come in my face. I wants to taste your cock."

"Fuck! Toki!"

"Just a second, though—oh, oh Gods—" Toki groaned and clenched his fists and curled his toes as Magnus forced him to come again, clenching unbearably tight around him as his poor abused cock twitched in the older man's hand. 

Magnus withdrew now, and Toki rushed to push him down and kneel. Toki looked absolutely intoxicated, face still pink and hot on one side from being hit. He licked his lips and started sucking on Magnus' cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip of it, needing to feel him come. His eyes fell closed again in complete ecstasy, his mouth full. Magnus gasped and swore as Toki swallowed his entire length, over and over again, his head bobbing up and down. Magnus wound one hand through Toki's hair to control him better. 

His cock was impossibly hard and pulsating in Toki's mouth. Toki had hardly ever done anything like this ever before, but he seemed to be possessed by something, or perhaps he just needed Magnus inside him again so badly he was willing to ignore his gag reflex. He knew there was nothing he'd ever love more than this, being used as Magnus' fucktoy. He needed it, it was where he belonged now. 

"Fuck..." Magnus breathed. "Toki, holy shit, I'm—" He groaned deeply and shot his load in Toki's mouth, all over those soft heavenly lips. He looked down in a haze as he covered Toki's pretty face in his cum, making him look dirty and violated and used. He tucked some of Toki's soft silky brown hair behind his ear. 

He pulled Toki up into his lap for a kiss and they didn't part for what felt like an eternity, both of them tasting each other, Toki submissive and Magnus still lustfully controlling. Then Toki drew back, looking into Magnus' eyes, still panting as Magnus stroked his sharp jawline.

"Thanks you."


End file.
